Machines for dispensing beverages are well known. For example, it is known to produce coffee-based beverages using drip-filter machines and espresso machines. Such machines may use roasted ground coffee which may be provided in loose form or in individual filter-wrapped doses in the form of pods or pouches.
Roasted ground coffee may also be formed into tablets, for example as described in CA808588. Typically, the coffee tablet is formed from pressed and compacted roasted ground coffee. The high compaction pressures used result in a coffee tablet that retains its shape during normal handling without the need for any overwrap or cover. Such coffee tablets may be used in espresso machines and filter machines.
In more recent times ‘on-demand’ beverage machines have been marketed which allow for beverages to be produced on an individual basis as required by a user from individual sealed capsules, cartridges or flexible bags of ground coffee. Still more recently, beverage machines allowing for convenient, on demand dispensation of a range of beverage types have been produced. One example of such a system is marketed under the brand name TASSIMO®by Kraft Foods, Inc. This system (as described in EP1440639) utilises a beverage preparation machine that comprises a barcode reader and a range of beverage cartridges wherein each beverage cartridge contains one or more beverage ingredients and is coded with a barcode. In use, the barcode reader of the beverage machine scans and reads the barcode on a beverage cartridge after it is inserted into the machine and uses information decoded from the barcode to set one or more dispensation parameters of the beverage machine for that dispensation cycle.